The Children of the Big Three
by Elmlea
Summary: Percy, Nico, Jason are part in a group chosen by the Big Three. They send servants to train one of their children and get them together to explore the country, fight monsters, or just have fun. When they go to their Jr year at Goode they each meet Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper who are new to the school. What happens when they meet each other. I don't own Percy Jackson... Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fanfic so please read my other story The Truth (my own story… just reading the Starcrossed Trilogy when my dad told me to write my own book… Anyway, I would like to thank TheButterArmy for letting me continue their story! I am from England so instead of it being American I am going to write it in English… Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… The Children of the Big Three… Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns it!**

Percy's POV

"Percy. Hey Percy wake up." said a familiar voice.

I moaned and said "Ten more minutes, mom."

"Percy if you don't wake up we're going to be late for school, and if you're the one keeping us late, you're doing are homework" Nico said

I opened my eyes still tired. I wish school didn't start so early in the morning. "Help me wake up Mr. Electric guy" The death boy said.

"Oh that's no problem" I said since I was a Son of Poseidon, I could control water, which means easy waking up people. I started controlling the water and splashed it on Jason. **(In this story Jason, Hazel, and Frank are Greek)**

"Who, what, where!" Jason said while hitting his head on the board that he was sleeping under "Ow!" Nico and I chuckled. "I told you not to sleep under something hard!" I said.

Nico, Jason and I are children of the Big Three and were chosen by them to be in a group that travels around the country, fight monsters, and pretty much have a good time with each other. Nobody, not even the other demigods, know about this group. It's supposed to be a secret to all mortals. The Big Three Children Groups don't know why it's a secret. The group has to have people with the same gender, and this reason also people don't know why.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave each of the groups around the country a blessing that will give them the ability to disguise half of their demigod scent with a mortal scent, so monsters are less frequent. Nico, being the son of Hades, has an ability called shadow travel which basically teleports him, so they used him to get a quick passage to Goode High School.

"Can we go and teleport to school now" I complain.

"After I'm done eating my breakfast" Jason said with a mouth fool of cereal. We lived in abandon two story house, since we don't have much money. We made the abandon house into a safe house for us to live in. They put a mini fridge in the corner and pillows in a circle where they could eat and sit on the ground. We also had three mattresses as beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

We started a conversation near the wall. "Why do I have to start out the morning with the most boring subject in the world" Jason complained.

"Hey math isn't that bad" The death boy replied.

"Easy for you to say. Some of us don't know that life sucking subject in the back of are heads" I said to Nico.** (I made Nico a Math Wiz. I changed and/or added stuff they're good at)**

Before Nico could reply, I heard a girls voice behind me that said "Hey Percy, what a cute guy like you doing here." I turned around to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had red hair and green eyes. She was a little pretty, but she was a tiny bit snobby. All the girls flirt with me, but most of them are sluts or snobs that I barely like.

"Hi Rachel, if your asking me on a date I'll think about it okay" I said. That's normally what I would say to all the girls that ask me out or flirts with me. I would try to reject while being kind.

"Alright, fine by me. Think about our date" She said while trying to lean in to kiss me, but backed out, and she looked really disappointed.

"Gods. Why does everyone think I'm so 'hot'." I said while air quoting hot.

Nico and Jason Chuckled while the bell rang saying everyone go to class. "Later ladies man" Jason said while chuckling some more. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to class. **(I know most of the fan fictions do this, but I liked this idea so I'm doing it anyway)** When I was taking a left to a corner, I accidentally bumped in to someone. I heard a girl's voice moaned "Ow" and both of us fell to the floor with our stuff scattered on the floor.

I looked at the person I bumped into and saw, a girl with blond hair that are tied in to a pony tail **(The pony tail that Annabeth had in the Camp Half Blood Wiki)** and most noticeable of all, those startling grey eyes. Her eyes were like storm clouds and almost look like were moving like storm clouds.

So please review… I am hoping to put in a few games and I don't know which ones… Review or PM me please!

BTW: Chapter 1 and 2 are what TheButterArmy has written… The rest is MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with the sunshine gleaming down on my face. I went to the bathroom, did my hair, got dress, and I brush my teeth. When I went to go get breakfast I saw Chiron on the stage announcing something.

"There have been fewer satyr's lately so we have decide that anyone who would like to volunteer to go to any school in New York." Said the centaur. Talk began to break out, and I started to be lost in thoughts. School would be pretty easy considering I'm a daughter of Athena. Not only would I learn some new stuff I would be able to help out the camp by finding some Demigods. But how would I be able to tell from the mortals with the Half Bloods. Aw, who am I kidding, I'll go just for the sake of education.

The line to be assigned to a school wasn't that long. I guess most of the camp doesn't want to go to school. When it was my turn, Chiron gave me a piece of paper and said "Miss Chase you would be assigned to Goode High School, and so you would be able to find the Half-Bloods at the school, you shall be given a blessing that will allow you to breath in a demigod scent and disguises you scent as Mortal for a few days." Then he rested his hand on my head. Light began to form around, but disappeared.

When I breathed in I could smell something that smelled like air freshener or something. It must be the Demigod scent. "Thank you Chiron." I said to him and ran off. "Wait child. You would also need these items in this big if you going to live out their. Being around a lot of mortals at a school would disguise you scent a bit." He said while tossing me a bag. I looked in it and found. Money that for renting a house, food supplies, as well as Nectar and Ambrosia.

I grabbed a backpack and headed off. When I looked at the directions on the paper, Goode High School was apparently wasn't so far from camp. I walked my way over there. Chiron said the blessing would get rid of my Demigod scent for a few days, so I might not encounter any monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found the school, when I walked in the office there was lady sitting on a desk, working on something on a computer. The paper said a friend made a call to the schools the demigods were going, and they were ready to give all their stuff.

I walked up to the lady and said "Excuse me?"

The lady looked up and smiled and said "Hi. What could I do for you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new student that is coming here."

"Aw yes, your that new student. Well here is your books, your schedule, and your locker number and combination. She said handing me my books and a piece of paper with my schedule and locker number with the combination. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie. Have a good year at Goode." She said

I headed out the door and found my locker. I put my stuff in it and grabbed the books I need for 1st period. Lets see what I had.

**1st Period: English: Mr. Blofis**

**2nd Period: Math: Mrs. Lanskey**

**3rd Period: P.E.: Coach Bobby**

**4th Period: Greek: Mr. Sanchez**

**5th Period: Lunch:**

**6th Period: Architecture: Miss Avrett**

I was looking at my schedule while taking a corner, and accidentally bumped into someone. We both fell down and all of our stuff was on the floor. I looked up to see whom I bumped into and saw cute and handsome person with sea green eyes almost like the ocean. He had jet-black hair, but I mainly was focusing on those green eyes. I could have sworn I've seen those eyes before, and I wonder why.

Just then, I realized he stood up and giving me his hand while saying "Sorry it was my fault, I should have been paying attention where I was going" I took his hand and gathered my books.

"No no, it was my fault I was looking at my schedule." I said while picking up my books. "Hey do you know where the English class is"

"That's where I'm heading to right now. Follow me." He said. I followed him to a door and he opened it. He motioned for me to go in first so I did. The teacher, who must be Mr. Blofis, was taking attendance and stopped to look at us.

"Tardy again Mr. Jackson? Just because you're my step son, doesn't mean you're my favorite student, Percy."

"Sorry Mr. Blofis, we sort of bumped into each other." The green eyes one said while scratching the back of his head. Then he went to take a seat and I sat down next to him. We started whispering to each other about our lives, then the teach caught us and said

"Miss. Chase and Mr. Jackson, will you two please save the flirting after class?" With that all the boys started snickering and the girls looked a bit mad at the new blond girl. Some were even glaring at me. Percy and I both blushed at the comment made by Percy's step dad.

What seem like eternity, the bell finally rang and everyone left the classroom. Percy and I were talking about ourselves. I learned that this guy was a really good swimmer, he had ADHD and Dyslexia like me, and he knows a lot about Greek Mythology and speak in it too.

He headed to his 2nd period class. I gathered my stuff and was heading to my class, but someone stopped right in front of me with her arms crossed. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and had so much make up on that she could be mistaken for a clown.

"Hi." I said trying to be friendly

She replied a bit madly "Look buddy. I don't know who you think you are but Percy is going to be my future Husband so back off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were just talking." I replied

"Oh sure, that's pretty much the reason why Mr. Blofis told you to flirt after class and I saw you walking with him"

"Well if you're in to him, go ahead take him, I'm not stopping you." I said but I regretted it so much, I almost took it back. It's a good thing I didn't other wise this girl would never leave me alone.

I headed off to math, and being the daughter of Athena, means I ace this class immediately. I collected my books and headed out of the class room when I saw two familiar figures standing in front of me.

"Thalia, Piper!" I yelled and hugged both of them. "What are you guys doing here!"

"Well, Chiron forgot to mention that you would have too have two other people from camp to come help you with the mission." Piper said

"And we decided to help out our best friend." She said while smiling.

Piper had choppy, chocolate brown hair with thin strands braided down the sides. You could never be sure what colour her eyes were. Wither brown, blue or green. Sometimes all three at once! She is a daughter of Aphrodite.

Thalia had choppy, short, uneven jet-black hair, exactly the same colour as Percy's. Her eyes were electric blue. She is the only daughter of Zeus, and my best friend…

As we walked to P.E., Piper has been describing here day with a boy name Jason. "OMG. He was tall and beautiful blonde hair that can be mistaken for gold. He had sparkly blue eyes, sort of like yours Thalia. I guess you could say his eyes were like Zeus."

Suddenly, Thalia's expression went from happy, to worried or something. "Thalia, What's wrong?" I asked

"The guy Jason. The way Piper describes him remind me of someone. I think he might be my long lost brother."

So this is also TheButterArmy's chapter...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING… sadly…

JASON'S POV

"Guys! I think I have just met the hottest girl in my life!"

"Dude!" Percy exclaimed. "Who is she? I have got to see her."

"Piper Mclean. She is so beautiful, I think she might even beat Aphrodite." I say.

Nico staggered back as if he had been punched. "Whoa. She really must be-"

Suddenly Nico stopped talking and looked over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at.

Three girls were walking together chatting and laughing. Piper was with them. There was also a girl with long blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes. The other had a punk/goth look. She had raven black hair (like Percy's) that was cut kinda like Piper's, but shorter. Her eyes were exactly like mine. I suddenly had a case of de javu.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

The blonde girl looked over at us and waved at Percy. She started walking towards us along with Piper and the punk girl. I tried to neaten my hair, shirt, anything that could make me look a mess. Piper watched me in wonder. I smiled at her and waved. She giggled and waved back. The punk girl slapped her arm and said something like: "Whoa, girl. You giggled! That boy must have you bad!" Wait does she like me too? Or is it some other guy. If it is I would beat him to pulp. Something that even Ares would be in wonder of.

I looked over at the punk girl at the same time she saw me. She just stopped and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. Then she just ran towards me and slammed into me, holding me as if I could vanish any second. I looked over at Nico and Percy for help. Percy was already talking to Annabeth. Nico looked mad at me for some reason, and Piper just looked happy.

The blonde, Annabeth, came over and peeled the girl off me. Instead of hugging me again. She grabbed my face and kept on muttering "Oh gods, oh gods, of gods. You're really here. Please tell me this is real." Then she returned to her normal voice. "Jason?"

I looked at her and suddenly had a small flash back.

_I was small and holding somebody's hand. I looked up and saw the same girl who had 'attacked' me. She looked down at me and smiled. _

_"Come on Superman. We're almost there. Just a tiny walk and we'll be there."_

_I smiled at this. She was so caring. Then I heard a different voice. It sounded a lot older, nervous and agitated. She bellowed. "Thalia Grace. Bring your brother here now! Leave him with me and go get the picnic basket from the car."_

Thalia looked a bit nervous about this, but let go of my hand, picked me up and handed me to this woman.

I shook my head, dazed. I looked into the blue eyes that looked so familiar. I croaked, "Thalia?"

She started crying again and hugged me. She bawled and I cried too. I wasn't ashamed of it. I had family. A sister. But I had never grown up with her. Thalia was my only family and I was not going to let anything happen to her.

Wait, does that mean she is also a Zeus child?

Percy spoke up, ruining the mood. "So… Are we going to have introductions or what?" He smiled.

Me and Thalia pulled apart. She announced, "This is my brother." And started crying all over again. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe I finally found you." She said to me, although I could hardly understand her.

I said for her, "Percy, Nico, this is Thalia Grace, my long lost sister."

Nico looked like I have just stabbed him. "Dude! Since when do you have a sister? She is the complete opposite of you? Looks-wise anyway."

Percy came up to Thalia and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Whoa, you're _the_ son of Poseidon? Saviour of Olympus? Demigod who has been on a quest for so many years on the run it's impossible to count?"

He smiled in his own cocky way. "Yep, that's me!"

Annabeth wouldn't stop staring at him. I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." Nico just waved and Thalia smiled at him. Nico blushed. _Haha! Blackmail_! I thought.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She then noticed Annabeth and cleared her throat. "Annie, introduce yourself, or should I leave you to stare at The Saviour Of Olympus." We all laughed because she said the last part in a sappy voice. Annabeth went cherry red and had an angry look on her face, so I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed, angry or both. Percy just went blood red and kept his head down.

Annabeth growled, "I was not staring." Then she said in a normal toned voice, "I was just looking fixedly or vacantly at him with one's eyes wide open."

Thalia just laughed. "That is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, so yes, you will get a lot of walking dictionary when she's around."

We all laughed. Even Percy smirked a little but stopped when Annabeth glared at him. We all just laughed even more.

Nico cooed, "Aww, couples first fight." We all laughed even harder, Thalia was holding on to Nico for balance and Piper was already on the floor. I went over to her and helped her up just in case somebody stood on her.

Annabeth mentioned, "Guys, we're going to be late for P.E if we don't go now."

Percy smiled at this. "We have P.E too!" He was probably thinking about the same thing as Nico and I, girls in shorts. I kept on thinking about Piper running her long, lean legs guiding her towards the finish line. The length of the shorts were impossibly small and the t-shirts for the girls were really tight fitting. Us guys had to wear navy blue, baggy running shorts and a grey t-shirt which made my eyes stand out really well.

"Annabeth's right. We have Coach Maloney too, which means 1600 one way and then 1600 the other."

Piper practically screamed: "What?" Then turned to Nico and Percy. "I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, by the way. Just thought you should know, and I hate running. I can do other sports, but running. No…"

Thalia spoke up. "Wait until you see the shorts."

Piper's eyes somehow got wider. "Please tell me they aren't as bad as I think."

"They're not. They're worse."

"No. That is it. Jason, take me to the Nurse's Room now. I am going home. I have an illness that prevents me from running."

We laughed at her. "It's not that bad." I told her and poked her nose. She blushed. "You _are _a demigod right? You should be able to do double!"

She huffed. "Fine. But I seriously hate you all. I had a plan and everything."

"Come on Twinkle-Toes." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Let's go and die. Not the most heroic way to, but nobody's here to watch!" I said cheerfully.

**So what do you think? My first chapter on this story so far… Please review, again, coming up with games so I'll need your help! Truth or Dare will definitely be in it, don't know where though! **

**Elmlea (yes, that's right the cream… my mum calls me it because of my actual name…) signing off….**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys!

Just before I start the chapter, I just want to remind you that I am just following the story line form Chapter 1and 2. Chapter 3 is the only one of my own… Please review and remember I need games! I only have Truth or Dare and I Spy. I am thinking of including Spin The Bottle… not sure though… :/ Anyway, please welcome Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

PIPER'S POV

I looked at the shorts and picked them up as if they were carrying some sort of deadly disease. "I am not wearing these." I said in disgust.

Some girls sniggered at my discomfort. The must have been the popular girls. One of them, I'm guessing the leader, stepped forward towards me. She had almost violet eyes and curly black hair, but you could tell it was dyed, because the roots were a ginger colour. Her face was plastered in make up. There was so much she looked like a carrot, since she had obviously used cheap fake tan on the rest of her body. She other two girls behind her looked the exact same, apart from one had green eyes and straight blonde hair that reached her mid back, a bit longer than the leader, while the other had brown hair in a bob with hazel eyes. The leader piped up, "I wouldn't wear them either if I looked like you." She scanned me and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Your clothes are defiantly second hand. Your skin is way too pale. Ugh, and don't get me started on you hair."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thalia being held back by Annabeth. I clenched my fists. Nobody was holding me back. I strode towards the little posse and raised my fist.

"Is everything alright, ladies?"

I quickly lowered my fist and turned to my left. A teacher stood there. She was quite short and plump and old, but not very. She had dark hair with a few grey streaks in. She wore a pink and black tracksuit with neon green trainers.

I said, "Yes, miss. I was just about to ask…" I gestured towards the main clown and continued, "Her, if she had any tissues. I have a slight cold and don't have any myself. I used them all in English and Maths." I was very good at lying, since my dad is an actor, so I guess the skill was passed to me.

The teacher looked at me, then dug through her pockets and came out with a full packet of Kleenex. "Here you go. Try to make them last the day."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you. Also before I forget, do you have any normal tracksuit bottoms or do we have to wear the shorts?"

She gave me a sincere look. "Sorry, it has to be shorts." She noticed my expression and laughed. "It's alright. They actually aren't that bad when you put them on." She looked at her watch. "I would be quick if I were you. Only five minutes until warm up and that time includes get a water bottle and filling it."

I nodded. "Thank you."

The teacher left and I turned to grab my clothes. I decided to get changed in a toilet stall. But before I left the changing rooms, I turned to the posse and gave them a death glare that even an Ares kid was scared of.

I heard a wolf whistle to my left as Thalia, Annabeth and I walked out to the school field. I didn't know who did it but I glared in that direction. We found the guys waiting for us half way down, already warming up. As soon as Nico stood up from tying his shoelace, he stopped telling his story and let his jaw drop. I noticed he was looking at how tight Thalia's top was. I snickered when I noticed Percy was doing the same thing to Annabeth. When I turned to Jason, his eyes were planted on my legs. I blushed because my legs were horrible. They had a nice shape, sure, but they were so pasty white compared to the other's. Annabeth had a stereotypical Californian girl look, and Thalia had a Mediterranean look, meaning they were both so tanned.

I looked at all three boys. Their expressions were the same, apart from Nico and Percy, who drooled a little bit. They all wore baggy navy blue running shorts and a grey t-shirt, which made Jason's eyes pop. They each had a pair of trainers that nearly matched their eyes. Percy's green, Nico's black/grey, and Jason's sky blue, maybe a tad lighter.

I looked left and saw Thalia, smirking at Nico's expression and Annabeth was too busy staring at Percy's muscled arms.

Thalia walked over to Nico and said, "Shut your pie hole. You'll catch flies." He immediately snapped his mouth shut, wiped the drool off and turned red from the embarrassment. Thalia whispered something in his ear. Nico chuckled evilly and walked over to the dazed Annabeth. He stood behind her and pushed her into Percy, who caught her in his arms. It was a sappy moment when, in the movies, the guy would lean down and kiss the girl passionately. But they didn't because we all burst out laughing. To make things funnier, some of Percy's drool dropped onto Annabeth's lip.

"Ew… You are so going to pay for that, Jackson." She screamed. By this time, Percy was running for his life, Annabeth was chasing him, Jason and Thalia were trying to hold each other up, and ended up failing so they joined Nico and I on the ground.

I turned my head and saw Nico's watch. "Holy Hera. Guys we are five minutes late for P.E."

Jason cursed under his breath. "We're dead." With this he grabbed my hand, hauled me up and practically carried me to the field. Nico was carrying Thalia over his shoulder, while she was calling him all sorts of friendly names, for example, 'Death Breath' and, well, I shouldn't repeat the rest. Those other 'pet names' she used were burned into my brain. I didn't even know they existed!

The coach saw us and yelled, "You four lazy koalas! After school detention and run an extra hundred metres both ways with these two." He pointed at Annabeth and Percy.

_Great_, I thought. _Best way to start school._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

THALIA'S POV

I had just grabbed my lunch from the dinner lady. She was an old witch. No kidding, she looked like one and everything! She even had the wart on the nose… Weird. For a moment I thought I saw her eyes turn fully green and snake-like, but I ignored it.

I turned to Nico, who was stood just behind me in the queue. "What's up with her? Curse from Aphrodite or something?"

Nico brought his lips right up to my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. I swear to Zeus I sparked a little. "I know, right? She's so ugly, people put her picture in their car window as an anti-theft device."

At this I started laughing. I didn't stop when we reached our table at the other end of the cafeteria.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

Nico had to speak for me. "Nothing, just told her something that she found _way_ too funny."

Piper and Annabeth just shook their heads and groaned.

Jason looked at them scared. "What?"

"She won't stop laughing for at least another five minutes, the most fifteen."

Nico whispered in my ear. "She's so ugly, she turned Medusa to stone." This didn't do anything to help me. I sprayed everyone with my strawberry-flavoured-water and started laughing again, only harder. Nico started chuckling, but soon turned into a proper laugh. It was amazing. It actually made me stop laughing so Nico was the only one laughing at our table. He realised and stopped. "What?"

I stuttered. "Nothing," And felt a blush rise up my face.

"Dude!" Jason exclaimed. "You laughed! You have never laughed in the past three years I have known you! This is caused for celebration!" My little brother raised his juice carton as if a glass was really there. "I would like to propose a toast." He pointed at Nico and continued, "This, erm… person -" we laughed "- has not laughed ever. And I would like to congratulate him for doing so finally."

Percy raised his water. "And for finding his dream girl!"

Nico spewed his coke and started chocking. I went over to him with my water and made him take sip while slowly rubbing circles on his back. He stopped coughing and raised his head to look at me in the eye. We both stared at each other for a moment. His eyes were like magnetic voids, drawing me into him. His hair was long and shaggy; it tried to hide his eyes. He had a few freckles under his eyes and on his cheeks. And his lips, oh gods his lips were so full and dusty pink. I found myself leaning forwards. He was too. _Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods _was the only thing running through my head. Then our lips met.

They were as plush as they looked. It took me a while to process this and return the kiss. Our lips moved in sync, as if only one pair. After a while I came out for air. But when I did I missed how I felt with us kissing.

Nico looked down at the floor. He mumbled, "Sorry."

I felt a blush creep up my face, just realising what I just did. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said, then mumbled, "I should go."

I quickly stood up, grabbing my lunch and throwing it away, and speed-walked towards the door. Soon enough I found myself outside in a secluded area. Nobody was there. Perfect.

I dropped my school bag on the floor and threw myself down with it. I drew my knees up to my chest and dropped my head down in between them. I just sat there and thought. Thought about what I just did. Thought about how awkward it would be. Thought about what I was going to have to say to Annabeth and Piper. Thought about how I was going to avoid Nico for the last two lessons.

We had the exact same timetable. I opened my bag and searched for the piece of paper. Once I found it, I opened it and saw that I had double Biology. I was dreading it for two reasons. One, I hate the subject, and for _two hours? _I'm going to Hades within half-an-hour. Two, I have to spend two hours with Nico. Which means two hours of trying not to speak to each other. Two hours of awkward silence. Two hours of blushing and awkward hand touching and… _Ugh!_ I can't stand it.

I went to go and check if I was right about being partnered with Nico. When I reached the Biology room I saw a sign on the door. I looked down for my name and sure enough, I was with Nico. _Yey._

"Hello, little _demigod_," I heard a voice say behind me. "I haven't had my lunch yet. You look… tasty."

I turned around and saw the dinner lady. She had the snake eyes on and her skin was bubbling and turning green. Within a blink she was a full monster. I knew who she was immediately. _Echidna_.

I tapped my charm bracelet, which turned into a replica of my father's shield – Silver with Medusa's head in the middle. She cowered but tried to hide it. I transformed my Mace canister into my spear and charged.

After a while Echidna scratched my right upper arm. Whilst being distracted from the pain she scratched my left thigh and calf, making me collapse. The pain was horrible. It really was like lava pouring through my veins. I looked up to see Echidna towering above me. My spear and shield were to my right. I couldn't get them quick enough. I closed my eyes and prayed to my father and Hades.

"Thalia!"

I look up and see Nico charging Echidna. He had a weird sword. It was pure black and really long. Echidna was confused so Nico took this to his advantage. He stabbed her in the back. The sword seemed to suck all the power into it.

Once she disintegrated, Nico turned to me. "Thalia. Are you alright?" I couldn't speak the pain was that bad, so I just shook my head. He looked at my arm and grimaced.

_If he thinks that's bad wait until he sees my leg_. I thought. But right at that moment he did. He looked like he wanted to throw up but was holding it in. Looking at it did make me want to puke.

"I'm going to get the others. They're still in the cafeteria. I'll be back in one minute, maybe less." Nico told me. He stood up and walked to a corner, then just… vanished. I waited a few seconds, pondering on how he did that, when he appeared again.

"Thalia. They're coming now. We're taking you back to your place."

I heard the screeching of shoes on a wet floor. I looked to my left and saw Annabeth and Piper skidding to a stop. Piper took one look at my leg and stumbled. If Piper did that, I knew it was horrible. Annabeth just took some Ambrosia out of a zip-lock bag and gave Nico two pieces. He passed me a piece and ate one himself. It tasted like Spaghetti Bolognaise, my favourite thing in the whole world. I instantly calmed down. But then I passed out.


	6. Updating

Hi guys. I won't be updating for a while due to family issues. My aunt died yesterday of ovarian cancer and I am trying to cope with it. I didn't really know her but she is my family. My dad isn't that happy since she was his only sister and I have my cousins round my house at the moment to try and get their kinds off it. One is leaving in a bit and another is staying for the day I think.

But due to this, I will try and type the chapter up update, but it will take a bit longer.

Thanks for understanding guys!

I love you all! (Not in a creepy way!)

:)

Cookies for you all!

(::) (::) (::) (::) Haha!


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all of those who support me! So thank you! Here are the chapters:_

_Chapter 1:__  
_hiXD_ - Thanks for the game!  
Otakusofia - Thanks for reviewing!_

_Chapter 2:__  
_Awosomekid0053_ - Thanks for supporting the story!  
_TheButterArmy_ - Thanks and I'll try to!  
Otakusofia - Thanks!  
_hiXD_ - Haha! Yep, there she is!  
Guest1 - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!  
Random Chick - For your explanation, but I am keeping the story the same, since I am continuing it. I am slowly progressing her into the Piper in the book. Thanks for reviewing._

_Chapter 3:__  
_hiXD_ - Nope. I am all Percabeth, no PercyxThalia  
Guest1 - Thank you!  
Guest2 - Haha! It's ok and being a drama queen. I love your enthusiasm about this story!  
Otakusofia - I know. Thought I might add something there.  
Guest3 - Thanks for your enthusiasm! It's reviwers like you I love!  
Random Chick - I forgive you for the rant, but I only made Thalia fragile in this chapter because she ran away from her mother for him, he was the only family she had before Annabeth and Luke in the books, and seriously, who wouldn't be that fragile when finding their long lost sibling after 12 years? Sorry... Do you want a cookie? Don't be mad! Haha! _

_Chapter 4:__  
_smileygurl123_ - Thanks and here's more!  
_TheButterArmy_ - Thanks and I will!  
Otakusofia - Haha! I agree there.  
_hiXD_ - Thanks!  
_shyboo123_ - Will do!_

_Chapter 5:__  
_Soulshadowhunterdemigod -_ Will do and try to as well!  
_allen r_ - Oh, we will do... Very soon.  
_crazy and random child_ - Glad to know and enjoy!  
_hiXD -_ Read and find out!  
Guest1 - Yey!_

_Chapter 6 (Updating):__  
_PegsusakaBlackJack_ - Thank you.  
_smileygurl123_ - Thanks, and glad to know!  
_Stinger5150_ - Here you go!_

_And something else. Thanks to those following or favouriting my story! And you can all have 3 of Sally Jackson's cookies! (What? I'm a daughter of Hermes! And she adores me! Haha!)_

_The official chapter 6, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**NICO'S POV**

After Thalia passed out picked her up bridal style and took her to our car. It was actually an old, rusty truck that we found abandoned and learnt how to start the ignition using a large paperclip.

Anyway, I put Thalia down in the back of the truck. I climbed in next to her, Piper and Annabeth in the back too (Annabeth being used as a cushion by Piper) and Jason and Percy in the front. Percy was driving (since he's the eldest) and drove like a maniac.

While Annabeth rattled off the address to Jason and Percy, I just sat and stared at Thalia. She was so beautiful. The way her dark messy hair made her look so badass, and her high cheeks bones made her look so mature and drop-dead gorgeous.

Then she moaned something. A name I think. She said it again, slightly louder, but loud enough for me to hear it.

_Nico. _

She was calling for me. I put my arms around her and pulled her towards me. I started whispering in her ear, how everything's all right and that I'm here for her.

"Stop here." Annabeth told Percy. He screeched to a stop and jumped out of the car, Jason, Piper and Annabeth following his example. I unbuckled Thalia's seatbelt, as well as mine, opened my door and got out. I wrapped my arms around Thalia's waist and then carried her bridal style again up the stairs to their place.

It was quite big… Who am I kidding? It was huge! Annabeth lead me to Thalia's room or, should I say, ensuite. I placed her down on the bed in a comfortable position, moved her desk chair to the side of the bed and sat down to watch her and wait for Piper to bring back everything she might need when she wakes up.

When Piper finally came in, I legged it to the door, grabbed everything off her, threw it on the floor next to me while placing the glass of water on the bedside table and sat down again.

I couldn't stop my knees from jerking around. Either my ADHD was acting up, I was nervous as Hades, or both. I suspected it was the last one.

"I'm going to the living room to sit with the guys and Annabeth. You have everything you need?" Piper asked me. I nodded it response. "Ok then. Just call me when she finally wakes up." She then left and I heard Jason say 'what's wrong with her? Is she awake yet?' I could practically see all the tension flow off him in waves.

I just sat there, watching how she slept. She looked like an angel. All I could think about was how it was all my fault she was in this state.

* * *

"Nico?"

I jumped from hearing my name. I looked over at Thalia. Her eyes were half open, her voice as if she hadn't used it in years, her skin deathly pale.

"Oh my gods, Thalia. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do anything, I swear. I-"

"Shut up, Nico. All I hear is blah blah blah." She interrupted me with a smile, so I knew she was joking. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

There was a silence. Not really awkward, but not exactly comfortable either. It was more or less just tension everywhere.

"So," I finally said. "How are you holding up?"

She thought for a moment. "Been better. It feels like I have been in a tumble dryer, washed again, had my insides taken out then put back in, and that all over again."

"Wow. It's bad, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing I would have died if I hadn't had any ambrosia."

I nodded. "You would have."

"How come you're so certain?"

I hesitated. "You can't tell anyone this, okay? Percy or Jason don't even know this. It's really creepy to me. I don't like it."

"Okay. I, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, swear on the river Styx that I will never tell anyone what Nico di Angelo is about to tell me." I heard the sky rumble outside, a sure sign that she will hold her oath.

"I can see people's life forces and souls, all the time. It's like a glimmer of light on good people and heroes. Darkness on those who deserve to die and go to the Fields of Punishment. I can also see when people are dying. I was confused at first what it was, so I went to my father and he laughed at me. He said, 'Stupid boy, you can see when people are dying. Now, go to your room.'" Thalia started laughing at how I still get sent to my room. "Anyway, I can recognise it when the soul is being pulled out of its body. Yours was being resisted. It was amazing, I had seen nothing like it before!"

Thalia didn't say anything for a while. "What does my soul look like?"

"It's beautiful. Shimmering gold, bright light. You look like an angel, which is ironic considering that they don't exist." I chuckle at my lame joke. "But, your soul has to be the purest I have ever seen."

Thalia's cheeks turned bright red. I realised what I said and matched her colouring.

There was an awkward silence, until Thalia spoke up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from Echidna. I would of died if you hadn't come."

"It's ok. Besides, you would of done the same for me."

"True." She smiled. Then her face morphed into confusion. "Hey, what's up with your sword?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's it made of? How does it work? I think I saw it pull out Echidna's life source or something. I was probably just hallucinating."

"No, you weren't. It's made of Stygian Iron, the same material of my father's weapons. And it does suck the entire life source, makes it easier to send them to the Underworld and I get more power from it. And the monsters spend more time there."

"Cool. I want something like that!"

I scoffed. "You have an exact replica of Zeus' shield. It's creepy. Even I was scared when I saw it."

"Ha! Oh, yeah. Where are my spear and shield?"

"I think Annabeth has them in your living room. Which reminds me, I should probably go and get the others. Jason has been pacing for hours now."

"Hours? How long was I out for?"

"Four hours."

"Holy Zeus! It can't have been that long? Can it"

"Yep. Jason used the mist to say that we all didn't start school today because our plane didn't come in until tomorrow, so we have to collect everything again tomorrow."

"Yey." You could easily sense the sarcasm in Thalia's voice.

I stood up. "I'll go and get everyone now." I was about to turn the doorknob when I heard her say: "Wait." I turned around to see Thalia sitting up in her bed.

She looked slightly hesitant. "Could you just stay here a little while longer? I don't want to be bombarded with questions just yet."

"Sure." I walked back over to the black chair I had moved to sit near Thalia.

There was an awkward silence. "We need to talk." I was slightly startled by Thalia.

"Erm, about what exactly?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what it was about.

"About what happened at lunch, with all of the laughing, and then you choked and then we… kissed."

I just nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about that. We don't know each other at all, but I felt like I was drawn to you-"

"Nico-"

"And I couldn't help it and-"

"Nico-"

"I feel like it was meant to happen and-" I felt a pair of lips crash on mine. I reacted by kissing her back and putting my hands around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck, deepening the kiss. I started to growl when she tugged on my hair. This was by far the best second kiss ever.

She pulled away hesitantly after what seemed like hours, even though it was only a minute.

I spoke up grinning. "Great way to shut somebody up." We both chuckled.

Thalia put our foreheads together. "What I wanted to say was that I was shocked when we kissed in the lunch hall. That's why I ran away. But I've realised that, even though we have only known each other for-" she paused and looked at her clock, "-nearly eight hours, I really want to be with you."

I grinned and then said: "You know what I thought when you walked into the Maths room this morning. I thought, _Gods, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_. Then when you got all of the Advanced Level questions right, which was put on the list. Your personality too. When Brian tried making a move on you, and you just made a sly comment, punched him and walked off, I knew that I wanted you. Just like that.

"At first I thought it was Aphrodite messing with me. During the break I prayed to her to stop and I would buy her a new mirror." Thalia chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. "But I got a message from her during P.E. When I was coming out of the changing room afterwards, I felt a piece of paper in my pocket. There was a small message, written in cursive, on pink paper and it _stank_ of perfume. It said, _They are your own feelings. Thalico! –A. _After that I didn't fight my feelings towards you. I tried to make you laugh, to talk to me, which were both proved easy to so."

Thalia smiled. "Are you going to send me to Tartarus if I call the deadly Son of Hades cute and sweet?" I shook my head in a no. "Well, I think your mini speech was really cute and sweet."

We both laughed and kissed again, just as passionately as the last one. We must have not heard when somebody knocked, because all of a sudden I was thrown from Thalia and had a sword pointed at my throat. I looked up and saw Jason, his sky blue eyes piecing into my ebony ones. His hair was moving around. When I looked above his head, he was creating a small storm. His eyes never moved from mine as he made his sword touch my neck.

"What in Hades were you doing to my sister?" I didn't answer straight away. "Answer me!" He yelled.

"We were kissing."

"I saw that, but why?" He snarled.

"Because we like each other, Sparky."

"Don't give me that, di Angelo."

"It's true." Thalia spoke up. I shook my head at her, silently telling her with my eyes that she shouldn't get involved. I didn't want her getting accidentally hurt. She ignored me and touched her brother's shoulder, gently turning him round while taking his golden sword off him. "He told me that he felt drawn to me. I also feel drawn to him. We really like each other Jase. Please don't hurt him."

Jason turned his head and look at me over his shoulder. He nodded, but not before hesitating. Then he stalked over to me, grabbed my jacket and lifted me off the floor against the wall. "If you ever hurt her, I swear you will go to Tartarus, and I will find a way to bring you back and then send you back there again and this will happen so many times you won't be able to count, Death Breath."

"Trust me," I said. "I won't do anything to hurt her."

"Good." Then he let go of my jacket, meaning I landed on the floor.

Thalia hugged her brother, then ran and helped me up. She made sure I was ok, and then hugged me fiercely. I embraced her too. When we parted I laced our fingers together, brought her hand up, kissed it, brought it back down then started swinging our arms like a small child would do.

We walked out into the living room like there was nothing wrong. I sat on the couch, making room for Thalia to sit next to me. She practically sat in my lap, right next to me, with her legs thrown over mine. She laid her head on top of my shoulder, where I put my head on top of hers.

I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing. When we entered the room, the look on everybody's faces was priceless. Shock and confusion. Now Piper and Annabeth looked warily as if we were going to jump up and yell 'GOT YA!' Jason was obviously trying to not look at me. But it was Percy's face that got me. He was still very confused, not even trying to hide it; he was counting things on his fingers, and then pointing at me then Thalia, then back again. Finally, he huffed and gave up.

Thalia also started laughing. That earned a groan out of everyone, all knowing she wouldn't shut up for ages.

* * *

After a while, both of us stopped laughing. I reached for the TV remote to put something on, when it was snatched away.

I looked up to see Annabeth holding it, and Piper eying us.

"So," Piper said. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Thalia spoke up before I could tell her to 'Mind her own business'.

"We talked, I kissed him, he kissed back, started talking again, kissed again, Nico was thrown against the wall, threatened by Jason and then we came in here. Now if you don't mind." She finished and started to reach for the control. Annabeth put it behind her back.

"Actually, we do mind." Annabeth argued. "We have to talk Thalia."

"Well, I'm busy at the moment." She proved her point by snuggling back into me. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Jason looked disgusted, while Percy walked up to Annabeth, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing the control and chucking it at us two. All you could hear were English and Greek curses coming from Annabeth's mouth while she punched his back. I will give you one of them. The word I am using to cover the… explicit words will be…puppy.

'Put me down you son of a puppy, otherwise my puppy of a mother will turn you into a mouse and feed you to her puppy-y owl and you will rot in Hades' Underworld for eternity you son of a puppy.'

Percy, however, just continued to walk and laugh at her use of cussing words. She even made a poem about him! All of the lines ended in a swear word and they rhymed! I was very proud of her creativity!

Piper just walked over and sat on the same couch as Jason. It was a lot closer than he expected (he was sat at one end, and she was plonked down in the middle) so he started blushing and coughing.

_Idiot,_ was all I thought. I snorted at him, and Jason turned to look at me. He glared when I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"So, Piper." Jason started.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?" She replied innocently. She didn't know Jason was going to use his infamous pick-up lines on her.

"Did you fart?" He was about to continue when Piper interrupted by slapping him.

"No, I did not! I may not look like a lady, but I do not fart, you ass!"

I waited for Piper to leave the room to finally start laughing. Thalia joined in and Jason just sat there scowling at us. After a while he walked over to us and slapped me on the back of the head, and then flicked Thalia's forehead.

"Dude!" I shouted. "What in Hades was that? That wasn't a pickup line!"

"Wait," Thalia said from my lap. Yeah she moved. This is where I would get up and do my happy dance if she wasn't there. "That was a pickup line? Bro, you are an idiot!" Then she started laughing again. We both did.

"You didn't hear the end of it!" Jason yelled. We stopped to hear it. This was a new one for me. "It was, 'Did you fart? 'Cause you blow me away."

We were silent for a moment. Then, at exactly the same time, we were both doubled-over laughing.

Jason left the room later, to find Percy and Annabeth. A least that's what I think he said. I couldn't hear over the laughing and the fact that he mumbled something.

About 5 minutes later we had calmed down and started watching TV. We couldn't find anything, so we decided to watch The Shining. A classic. I was surprised that Thalia was sat there shouting at the TV, encouraging the characters.

All of a sudden, we heard Jason scream. We both instantly got up, grabbed our weapons and made our way to where it was coming from – Annabeth's bedroom (Thalia told me).

I kicked open the door, expecting to see the three of them fighting a monster, but no.

We see Jason being beaten at… Wait for it… A tickle war.

Thalia and I just stood there and watched in disbelief. The mighty Jason Grace, praetor of Camp Jupiter and Deputy Head Boy of Camp Half Blood, being defeated, in a tickle war?

Thalia poked my side and indicated that we should just leave. I closed Annabeth's door, but not before I saw Annabeth turn to Percy and poke under his ribs, making him look like a chicken. Thalia went to her room, but I told her one-minute. I went into the living room and turned the TV off.

When I went to Thalia's room I saw her looking at her bookshelf. I walked up behind her and hugged her waist. She put her hands over mine and I kissed her shoulder. She turned around and I leant down to kiss her.

It wasn't a passionate one, just sweet and gentle. But the one kiss turned to be a make out session.

Half way through I realised that in the cafeteria wasn't just my first kiss with Thalia.

It was my first kiss ever. This was my first make out session ever as well.

I grinned against Thalia's lips and she pulled back smiling. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied before bringing her head towards me.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

_This shoutout goes to _hiXD_. They has been reviewing nearly all of my chapter and supports my stories! Without them, I would never of continued. Read everyone's stories from the top! The ones in italic are guests. Don't forget your free cokie's on the way out!_


	8. Important Info

_**This is very important, so please don't skip it.**_

Hey, everyone.

I know not a lot of you like Author Notes, but this is important.

It is regarding my updating.

I start school on 5th September. Which means I start my GCSE work. Which means I won't have much time.

I am very sorry, but I will try to update.

I am thinking of making a schedule. Something like updating every weekend. Since I have three stories, I will do it for three weeks and then take the last weekend for relaxation or studying.

The order will be Children of the Bug Three, Talented Foster Child, then Snow White.

I also have some more ideas for new stories. Please read them and tell me what you think about them, and whether I should upload them. Here you go:

* * *

**Trust...**

Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been at each other's throats for nearly an entire decade. It's always Travis pranking, and then Katie screaming. What will happen when they each have these weird feelings for each other? What will they do?

* * *

**Criminals**

Katie Gardener has been arrested for begging on the streets. She feels alone when she goes to jail, until she makes some friends, who are also newbies. They become a gang and stick with each other for life. But what happens when they fall for each other?

* * *

**The Streets**

Katie is homeless. She has been for nine years. She is alone and afraid. One night, it is pouring it down with rain, and these two boys are in the same position. She offers them to share the box she has found. She doesn't know it yet, but the eldest is her enemy from when she was seven. The reason why she ran away… Travis Stoll.

* * *

All of these are rated T, and they are all based on Tratie. There will be other pairings.

Please review or PM me and tell me what you think about them.

Thank you so much!

Elmlea

Have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


End file.
